ZOOM/Segment Logos
Here are all the different segment logos from ZOOM. Zoom Barrel Season 2 Logo.jpg Zoom Barrel Season 3 Logo.png Zoom Barrel Season 4 Logo.jpg ZOOM Zinger Logo.jpg|Get a trick up your sleeve? Let's do a ZOOM Zinger. What's_Zup_Logo.jpg|Kids who aren't on the ZOOM set have their say on a specific question. ZOOM_Chat_Logo.jpg|All the ZOOMers get together for a chat on a specific subject sent from a kid in the USA. Z_Mail_Logo.jpg|Similar to ZOOM chat, several kids send mail to ZOOM called Z-mail. Cafe ZOOM Logo.jpg|Let's get cooking with this distinctive segment titled Café ZOOM. ZOOM Znack Logo.jpg|This logo was introduced from season 3-7. It's like Café ZOOM but you don't need a specific kitchen appliance. ZOOM Guest Logo.jpeg|Knock on the door. Let's do a ZOOM Guest. ZOOM Game Logo-1.jpg|The Dartboard Version from every season except season 5. ZOOM Game Logo-2.jpg|The Ping Pong version introduced from season 3-7. ZOOM Do Logo.jpg|Let's ZOOM Do something fun. ZOOM_Along_Logo.jpg|It was once called ZOOM along for the 1st season only. ZOOM Phenom Logo-1.jpg|Since season 2, it was called ZOOM Phenom. This logo was used until late season 3. ZOOM Phenom Logo-2.jpg|Here's an updated version of the logo since season 3-7. ZOOM Sci Logo-1.jpg|A magnifying glass variant of the logo. ZOOM Sci Logo-2.jpg|Here's a bubble version introduced since season 2. ZOOM Sci Logo-3.jpg|Here's a light bulb version introduced since season 3-7. ZOOM Playhouse Logo.jpg|A ZOOM Playhouse would be the last segment in almost every episode of the show. ZOOM Tale Logo.jpg|This logo was used for the 1st season only. ZOOM Tales Logo.jpg|A plural type logo called "ZOOM Tales" was introduced later in season 2 until season 5. ZOOM Vid Logo-1.jpg|This logo was used for the 1st season. ZOOM Vid Logo-2.jpg|The season 2 version of this logo was introduced. ZOOM Vid Logo-3.jpg|A videocassette version was used from season 3-5. Zoops Logo.jpg|Got a blooper, this logo was used throughout the series. It mostly happens at the end of the show's credits. ZOOM_Reviews_Books_Logo.jpg|This was used from season 3-5. The tune used for this segment logo was the same as the ZOOM Along/ZOOM Phenom logos from the 1st 3 seasons. ZOOM a Cum-Laude Logo-1.jpg|This a ZOOM a-cum-laude logo. A purple "Z" has a ribbon on it. Looks like someone is feeling appreciated. ZOOM a Cum-Laude Logo-2.jpg|An alternate version of this logo was used for season 2. The only difference is the background. ZOOM Into Action Logo-1.jpg|Make a difference in your community by ZOOMing into action. Introduced in season 3. ZOOM Into Action Logo-2.jpg|A rocket ship logo was introduced from seasons 1, 2 & 4. ZOOM Into Action Logo-3.jpg|But this alternate logo was used from seasons 5, 6 & 7. ZOOM Out Logo.jpg|This was introduced in season 6. Similar to ZOOM Guest, the ZOOMers explain what they enjoy doing out of the ZOOM set. ZOOM In On Logo.jpg|Just like the previous logo except it's called ZOOM in on. Zoom Guest Season 5 Logo.PNG Zoom Rap Season 4 Logo.jpg Zoom Rap Season 5 Logo.jpg Zoom Phenomenon Season 6 Logo.jpg Zoom Game Season 6 Logo.jpg Zoom Goody Season 4 Logo.jpg Zoom Goody Season 6 Logo.jpg Zoom Guest Season 3 Logo.jpg Zoom Game Season 3 Logo.jpg Zoom Game Season 5 Logo.jpg Zoom Do Season 2 Logo.jpg Zoom Play of the Week Season 2 Logo.jpg Zoom Play of the Week Season 3 Logo.jpg Zoom Play of the Week Season 4 Logo.jpg Zoom Play of the Week Season 1 Logo.jpg Zoom Game Season 4 Logo.jpg Zoom Game Season 1 Logo.jpg Zoom Game Season 2 Logo.jpg Zoom Rap Season 1 Logo.jpg Zoom Views & Whether Logo.jpg Zoom Mail Season 5 Logo.jpg Zoom Mail Season 4 Logo.jpg Zoom Tracy Asks Logo.jpg Zoom Play of the Week Season 5 Logo.jpg Zoom Doodle Logo.jpg Zoom Do Season 4 Logo.JPG Zoom Do Season 6 Logo.JPG Zoom Guest Season 6 Logo.JPG Zoom Guest Season 2 Logo.JPG Zoom Phenomenon Season 3 Logo.JPG Zoom Guest Season 1 Logo.JPG Zoom Barrel Season 6 Logo.JPG images (5).jpeg|Zoom Segment Logo Begin In 2019 PBS 1972-1978 To 1999-2005 Category:Lists Category:Images